


Some ideas

by SinfulLuca



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: Yurius can't even understand why this things won't go away.





	Some ideas

**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/452556787133186048/512062850357788672/unknown.png  
> I couldn’t stop thinking about this in the bus
> 
> EDIT: AO3, why can't I link to something in the notes?!?!

Yurius bites his lip, deep in thought.

He poked the tentacle in front of him, his notes in the table forgotten hours ago.

The appendage wiggles at the contact, the feeling of the air against it’s sleek skin reminding Yurius that even after weeks of late night research, he hadn’t been even near of finding a way of getting rid of them.

Yurius lets out a sight as he passes his hand through his hair, a somber expression in his face. He stands, takes his papers from the table and turns towards the lab’s entrance.

And inmediatly stops.

“...Albert.” He says, his breath catching in his throat as the captain of the Sky Knights looks at him with enough intensity to pierce the wall.

It takes a moment for Yurius to notice that it wasn’t at him he was looking at. 

He rapidly returns the tentacle to the place it should have never come from.

“You kept the tentacles.” Albert says, still looking at the place that the appendage was just a moment before.

Yurius looks to the side. “It wasn’t really my choice. I’m yet to find a way to get rid of them.”

“Them? … There are more?” Albert says in such a strange way…

Yurius turns, curious. “Yes.” He says, as he looks at Albert, the captain averting his eyes just like Yurius moments ago.

Alberts breath hitches. “Do they hurt? Are they causing you problems?”

“No no, it’s just… They are bothersome. A constant reminder of my failures as a person, as a knight… and as your friend.”

Albert gulps, mouth ajar, quiet. Yurius frowns at the caution shown by his friend.

“Maybe… maybe there’s a bright side to this. Maybe they can be… helpful.”

“I doubt Mina and the others would be happy to see me use them as extra arms…” He tries to laugh, but it doesn’t sound quite right.

“There could be… other uses.”

Yurius frowns for a moment, what did he mean?

...

_Oooooh_

**Author's Note:**

> Those tentacles got a ton of use.
> 
> I have not idea how should I have rated it... or how to write Albert.


End file.
